


Feelings

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one down, one to go....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

He tightens his hold on your sleeping frame and you hear him heave a sigh in your hair. Slowly you lean back and search for his familiar blue eyes.

''Are you okay?'' You ask.

''Why would I not be?'' He replies.

''I do not know, I get the feeling that something is on your mind.''

Fili looks at you and he sits up. You follow his example and tuck your legs under you. You put your hand on his cheek and turn his face towards you. When you see a smirk on his lips you look surprised at him.

''What?'' You ask.

''Maybe I was waiting.'' he shrugs

''For what?''

''The same opportunity that Kili just got.''

You still do not understand what he wants to say.

''Maybe I also want to have you to myself sometimes.'' He explains and fidgets with his fingers, not looking at you.

''Are you feeling a little subordinated towards your little brother?'' you ask smiling.

''Maybe.''

You have to laugh a little about that, it's a bit childish but you also feel flattered that, despite the agreement they made, the two brothers apparently want to have you for themselves also.

''Well, I would not want that,'' you say and wriggle forwards taking his hands in yours,''is there something I can do about that?''

''I have an idea.'' he says and his eyes sparkle.

You barely have time to react when he pulls you into his lap and you put your knees on either side of his thighs. Your hands wander over his muscular chest. His breath hitches when your fingers go down and curl around his arousel. He frames your face in his hands to catch your lips in a slow yet urgent kiss. You roll your hips forward and you trap his hard dick between you, giving him the friction he seeks. His hands go down over your sides and he kneads your ass before he lifts them up and pulls them apart. You sit on your knees and line his cock against your opening. You cramp a little when he rolls his hips up and he breaches you, Fili notices and kisses your neck.

''Relax.'' 

You nod and bite your lip, you take a deep breath and let yourself sink down slowly. Fili moves one of his hands forward and caresses your clit. You throw your head back and groan. Fili uses the situation and kisses and licks your neck, when he still has a little bit to go, he suddenly thrust hard up and buries himself deep within you.

''Fuck, Fili ... '' you wheeze.

The pace is slow, Fili rolls up into you and you meet every thrust with pushing your hips down. It's different than you're used to, instead of fast and hard, it is slow and deep, but it feels oh so good. His hands are spread out on your back and continue to move up and down, again and again. You move your fingers into his blond manes and when he hits that special place inside you it feels so intense that you shudder in his arms.

''Cold?'' He asks.

''No, just .... just don't stop.... God ....'' you moan hoarsely.

''I won't, not untill you are screaming my name.'' Fili breathes.

You lean back and place your hands on his knees and feel him go deeper inside you, you feel his hands go to your thighs and he pushes them further apart while he leans back against the headboard of the bed. The pace goes slightly up when he pulls you down onto his cock and back up again. When you feel one thumb teasing your clit and the other slowly swirling around your nipple your breath falthers in your throat. You open your eyes and see his are still fixed on you.

You reach your arm out and slide your thumb over his full lips. When he parts them and sucks the digit into his mouth you bite your lip. He lets his tongue make the same movements as his thumb round your clit and nipple. Suddenly he flips you over and you are on your back. You want to wrap your legs around his waist but he lays them over his shoulders, sits down on his haunches and pulls your buttocks in his lap. The pace is slow again but the thrusts go so deep and every time he drags the top of his cock over that place inside you it makes you head spin in pleasure.

He thrust forwards and draws you simultaneously on his cock impaling you. The pace is slowly increased and you feel your approaching climax. Fili is almost at his climax too and grabs the head board to thrust harder and deeper. You moan loudly and press your head in the mattress. 

''No, eyes on me, gorgeous, I want to look into your beautiful eyes when I make you fall apart.'' He gasps.

You feel his finger rotate around your nipple before it goes down. You open your eyes and instead of clear blue crystals you meet almost dark pools that look at you so intense it takes your breath away. Where there was lust and hunger before, you now see passion and desire. He has never looked at you like this, now one has and suddenly you wonder if there was more that he wanted to say besides waiting for the opportunity to have you to himself. When you open your mouth to say something he thrusts so hard the bed creaks and every time his head drags against that place inside you, over and over. He moves his hand to your clit and swirls his finger around it fast and when he pushes it you can feel yourself tensing.

''Come on.'' he groans brokely.

When you hear a moan from your left you realize Kili is watching you and touching himself but you don't have the strenght to look at him and even if you had you couldn't; Fili's eyes keep you trapped.

''Scream for me.''

Without really realizing it you call out his name like a mantra, over and over again. Going completly under in the pleasure he brings you with his hard deep thrusts. You want to keep your eyes open to look at him, at how beautiful he is like this. Hair tousled, a light bead of sweat covering his face and bottum lip drawn between his teeth with concentration to take you higher and higher on that cloud of pleasure. But it feel so good you have to give in and your eyes flutter closed. Your mouth forms an 'o' and your head pushes itself in the pillow under you.

''Fuck.'' Fili breaths.

You feel, excually feel, his seed shooting inside you and it rocks your body even more into the climax that already makes your body shaking. He lets his head fall on your shoulder and breathes heavily against your skin. Your legs fall beside him on the bed and he puts his elbows next to your head to make sure that he does not crush you with his weight, but even if he did, you would welcome it. You want to feel him close, as close as you can.

His arm slides down and he hooks it behind your knee to keep it there so he pulls you with him as he lies on his side, your breathing is fast and the movement that you are making while you are still connected sends a shiver through you. You push your ankle in his lower back, Fili rolls his hips forward at the same time and there goes a surge of pleasure through your body.

''Fili'' .... you moan.

''It's okay, I'm here.'' He whispers.

You close your eyes and tuck your head under his chin, you feel his cock soften in you and when it slips out moan you softly. When the bed dips behind you, you know Kili is getting in with you. He caresses your side but you're still reeling from your explosive climax and you shudder under his touch; it's too much. Unconsciously you crawl away from him and closer to Fili who thightens his grip on you.


End file.
